Jeux interdits
by Nemowooshi
Summary: Depuis le tout début, Frodo est amoureux de Sam. Pendant la quête, il s'est réellement créée quelque chose entre les deux hobbits. Maintenant que le blond est marié, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Sauf si... ça devient un jeu.
1. Mariage

Tout étaient ornées de petite fleurs blanches et mauves. Les deux hobbits souriaient ensembles, rien n'aurait put les séparer à cet instant. Ils dégageaient une sorte d'onde positive, c'était comme de la magie.

C'était le grand jour. Tout le monde l'attendait depuis quelques semaines déjà. C'était même comparable aux cent onzième anniversaire de Bilbo Sacquet. Tous les habitants de la comté avaient appréhendé cette journée comme celle de l'année, sauf peut-être Frodo.

À l'instant, il était un des garçons d'honneurs, pour assister à cette merveilleuse, _[déchirante]_, cérémonie qui unirait son meilleur ami, sa moitié, Samwise Gamgee et Rosie Cotton pour une vie éternelle. Qu'est ce qui était le plus dure ; retenir ses larmes ou regarder son ami épouser quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Sam regarda Rosie et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les tiennes. C'était fait, ils étaient marier.

Frodo garda le sourire, mais le monde autour de lui venait de s'écrouler. Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Merry et Pippin se tenaient à ses côtés. Ils remarquèrent que leur ami était mal à l'aise. Il était clair que les deux hobbits s'inquiétaient pour lui. Depuis la quête, ils étaient devenue encore plus inséparables qu'ils l'étaient. Certes, Frodo avait trop peur de leur parler de ses sentiments pour Sam. Il avait confiance en eux, là n'était pas le problème. C'était le simple fait que le jeune hobbit n'avait jamais parler à personne de ses pensées. Il avait terriblement de la difficulté avec la communication. Pourtant, parler n'était pas compliquer. Frodo se souciait beaucoup trop de ce que les gens pourraient penser de lui.

Tout les hobbits autour de lui avait le grand sourire et fêtait l'événement. Ils buvaient, ils dansaient et ils s'amusaient. Pourquoi en était-il incapable? Le petit homme se disait que s'il l'aimait vraiment, il serait simplement heureux pour lui. Mais, c'était impossible. Frodo ne pouvait pas être heureux, il le voulait à lui seul. C'était vraiment égoïste de sa part. Mais, c'était surtout irrespectueux pour Sam. Avoir de telles pensées pour son meilleur ami était tout simplement interdit. Comment réagirait-il, s'il l'apprenait? Sam ne voudrait sûrement plus lui adresser la parole, il serait trop dégoûter par lui.

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les iris noisette de Sam. Il ne put que détourner le regard, mais il était trop tard. Son ami, tirant la main de sa femme, s'approcha de Frodo tout souriant pour partager son bonheur avec lui. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes. Chaque mots qui sortait de la bouche de Sam avait pour effet de poignarder le semi-homme. Une profonde tristesse pouvait se lire dans les yeux bleus de Frodo.

**-Vous allez bien monsieur Frodo? **Demanda Sam, inquiet.

Un ange passât. Le semi-homme mit ses mains dans ses poches et bredouilla un _oui_ presque inaudible. Sam était heureux, Frodo le voyait bien. Il devint alors nostalgique. Le temps de la quête lui manquait terriblement. Lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment tous les deux, seuls, face à tout. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Le temps ne passait pas vite dans la comté. Frodo avait maintes hobbites à ses pieds car, il était devenu très populaire à son retour... Mais, il ne voulait rien savoir de la gloire et du succès auprès des femmes. Il le voulait, lui, et seulement lui. Rosie attirait sans cesse l'attention de Sam avec ses baisers et ses caresses. Frodo ne le supportait plus.

**-Je... Je vais aller me chercher de l'eau! **

Frodo se dirigea vite vers l'arrière du champ où était les boissons mais, il se glissa vers un buisson et courut vers Cul-de-Sac. Il espérait seulement que Sam ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir quitter la réception. Le semi-homme se sentait lâche. Comme s'il ne pouvait accepter la réalité. Ça, il le savait. Frodo ne _voulais _pas l'accepter.


	2. Morosité

Depuis 2 mois Frodo habitait avec Sam et Rosie. Quand ils revinrent de la quête de l'anneau, les deux amis avaient décider d'aménager ensembles. Bien sûre, la jeune hobbite était aussi venue... Frodo s'enferma dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. C'est là qu'il fondit en larme. Pourquoi il n'avait pas eût cette chance? Ah oui, il était un homme. Le petit homme se remémora toutes les choses que Samwise lui avait dit pendant la longue quête.

''_Ne le perdez pas Sam Gamgee, ne le perdez pas'' Alors faut pas que je vous perde... _

Les moments où ils s'enlaçaient et qu'ils se disaient qu'ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble. Les moments où Sam s'occupait de lui. Les moments qui ne duraient pas.

_Je t'aime Sam._

Frodo lui avait écrit tellement de lettres. Des écrits que Sam ne lirait sûrement jamais.

Pendant trois longues heures, les larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues blanches. Vers 21h00, Frodo entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ça y est, ça allait commencer. Comme prévus, le couple de marier se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sam qui se trouvait exactement à côté de celle de Frodo. À peine quelque minutes après, les gémissements et les grognements survinrent et se firent entendre dans tout Cul-de-Sac. Frodo saisit rapidement un livre et essaya de se plonger dans l'histoire, mais sans succès. Ses mains molles tremblaient comme le lit dans l'autre pièce.

Sa vue se brouilla encore. Il en avait assez. Combien de fois le hobbit s'était imaginé à la place de Rosie. Sûrement plus qu'elle. Les bruits devinrent plus fort. Frodo sortit de Cul-de-Sac pour ne pas en entendre plus. Il marcha sans vraiment savoir où ça allait le mener. Le hobbit se coucha près d'un arbre et tomba dans un sommeil léger. Bien sûre, il rêva. Comme toutes les autres nuits, il s'imaginait avec Sam.

**-Frodo, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer...** Murmura Sam.

**-Quoi donc Sam?**

**-Et bien, Ça fait un bon moment que je voulais vous le dire, c'est assez gênant.**

_Ce pourrait-il que..._

**-Je... Je vais me marier, avec Rosie. **Rougit-il

Frodo tomba à genou. Les yeux mouillés par la tristesse.

_Ne pleure surtout pas._

** . . .** dit-il la voix casser.

Sam sourit. Son sourire était si magnifique. Puis, il l'enlaça. Frodo le serra fort, refoulant ses larmes.

Frodo ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Cul-de-Sac mais... Qu'allait-il dire pour son absence nocturne? À contre coeur, il retourna chez lui. Malheureusement, se fut Sam qui lui ouvrit la porte.

**-Monsieur Frodo, où étiez-vous?!** Demanda t'il

Le hobbit hésita ;

**-Je n'avais pas sommeil. J'ai donc voulu me promener cette nuit...** Mentit-il.

En entrant, Frodo frôla le bras de Sam. Chose qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Sa peau était si chaude. Il regarda un instant les yeux brun de son ami et lui caressa la joue ;

**-Sam je t... suis fier de toi.**

Puis il s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Frodo n'avait pas faim, il voulait seulement observer Sam le temps que Rosie n'était pas là. De plus, il brûlait d'envie de l'embrasser. Tout à coup, Frodo se souvint que le lendemain il aurait 35 ans.

**-Voudrais-tu... venir boire avec moi au Buisson de Lierre?** Demanda-t-il timide.

**-Frodo, je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. **

**-Merci. Tu sais que tu as un très beau sourire...**

C'était sortit tout seul. Il regretta amèrement. Mais Sam ajouta ;

**-Vous, ce sont vos yeux qui sont magnifique. J'ai parfois eût l'impression de me perdre dedans.**

Le temps s'arrêta autour de Frodo. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement face à sa remarque plutôt agréable. Un instant, il crut qu'_ils s'aimaient_ vraiment. Certes, la dure réalité lui revint à l'esprit. Il voulait l'enlacer, capturer ses lèvres et voler son coeur.

En marchant aux côtés de Samwise, Frodo eût le réflexe de le prendre par la main. Comme ils le faisaient pendant la quête. Mais il stoppa son geste à temps.

**-Allez Frodo, souriez un peu... Je vais vous faire passer la soirée de votre vie, il ne faut pas prendre ça à légère!**


	3. Soirée inattendu

En arrivant à l'auberge, les deux hobbits s'installèrent à une table à l'écart des hommes. Ils étaient souvent venus ici avec Merry et Pippin pour fêter des événements quelconques. Maints souvenirs emplirent la tête de Frodo.

Une fois de plus, _de trop_, Il repensa au passé. Quand Rosie n'attirait pas tant que ça Sam et qu'il était plongé dans ses hobbies avec lui. Un temps qui fut, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Certes, Frodo avait perdu la notion du temps depuis bien des lustres.

L'ambiance était assez embarrassante. Frodo ne savait que dire de la soirée qui s'approchait. Sam, quant à lui, restait figer dans ses pensées absurde sur la vie.

Les deux hobbits finirent par commander des bières, pour briser la glace. Samwise devint assez vite ivre. Frodo, lui, commençait à ressentir doucement les effets de la boisson. Il oublia rapidement les barrières qui s'étaient formées entre eux et s'amusa un peu. Sam et lui parlaient sans cesse et riaient aux éclats, comme avant. Le blond se leva dans le but d'aller se chercher à boire, mais trébuchât et tomba nez à nez avec son ami. Frodo commença à respirer plus fort. Ça devait faire plusieurs années qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche. Son coeur battait à vive allure. Seulement quelques poussières séparaient leurs bouches. Il voulu en profiter, seulement une fois. D'un geste tendre, il enlaça Sam, qui le serra à son tour...

**-Je t'aime mon **_**am...**_** ami.** Murmura Frodo, en riant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autours d'eux. Leurs iris étaient connectées et ne se lâchaient plus. Ils restèrent figer un bon moment. Frodo embrassa les joues de Sam, qui par la suite grimaça ;

**-Non, pas comme cela...**

D'un geste maladroit, sûrement à cause de la boisson, Sam écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Frodo. Ce fut simple, doux et merveilleux. Les événements ne s'étaient pas exactement passés comme Sam l'aurait prévue il y a quelques jours, mais les deux hobbits se retrouvèrent dans une chambre à l'étage.

Frodo poussa Sam sur le lit et vint s'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sam mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Frodo et introduit sa langue dans sa bouche. Il s'embrassèrent langoureusement quelques secondes. Les mains du petit homme du dessous se firent quelque peu baladeuses. Il massa tendrement les fesses de Frodo, qui donnait de léger coup de bassin. La température dans la pièce grimpa d'un cran.

Les deux hobbits se déshabillèrent mutuellement tout en explorant le corps de l'autre. Leurs regards se désiraient. Sam inversa les rôles et fit basculer Frodo de façon à se retrouver sur lui. Il l'observa, en oubliant tout le reste, en l'oubliant _elle_.

**-Vous êtes magnifique.** Murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de la mordiller tout en caressant ses formes.

Frodo frissonna à ce geste. Les mains chaudes de Sam qui parcouraient tout son corps l'excita d'avantage. Le hobbit aux cheveux d'or retira le dernier vêtement de son amant. Frodo rougit sévèrement quand Samwise prit en main son sexe gonflé par l'excitation.

**-hmm Sam.** Gémit-il.

**-Je souhaiterais que vous soyez mien, chère Frodo... **

D'un coup, Frodo revint à la réalité. Samwise était marier et il était entrain de lui faire une quasi-déclaration d'amour. Il repoussa Sam et le regarda.

**-Sam, ne joue pas à se jeu avec moi. **Susurra Frodo, au bord des larmes.

Il l'observa, comme s'il ne saisissait aucun mots de ce que Frodo lui avait dit.

**-J'ai envie de vous Frodo... **

Puis, il explosa. Le hobbit pleura à chaude larme devant son ami, qui le regardait d'un air ahuri. Il se reprit :

**-Qui a t'il Monsieur...? Vous aurais-je effrayé? Je m'excuse, je...**

La voix tremblante ;

**-Samwise, tu t'es marier avec une fille il y à trois jours.**

**-Je... Je. **Bégaya Sam.

**-Tu as seulement voulu tirer ton coup ce soir! Essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Et pourquoi pas Frodo, le garçon naïf qui aurait été près à tout pour toi! **

**-Vous...**

**-Oui, je t'aime Samwise. Depuis le premier jour!**

**-...**

À cet instant, la bouche de Sam aurait sûrement put décrocher. Le hobbit aux yeux bleus s'habilla aussi vite qu'il fut déshabiller et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.


End file.
